


You'd Make A Terrible Rogue

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Cuties, F/M, Vaxleth - Freeform, night time cuddles, really really mild angsty, these two are breaking my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth sneaks (badly) into Vax’s room at night when she’s cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Make A Terrible Rogue

She thinks she's being quiet, light footsteps, a barely moving shift, quiet breaths...but she's not. She's loud as she moves down the hallway of Grey Skull Keep. Keyleth's bare feet slapped loudly against the chilled stone floor, her hands rubbed rapidly up and down her arms hoping to relieve some of the cold that drifted around and seemingly through her. Keyleth's cotton shift made as much noise as a cotton shift possibly could as she made her way further down the hall. Noise surrounded her, what was once complete silence in the very dead of night could now be defined by one word 'Keyleth'. It was everything the group had known her to be; awkward in its attempts to be quiet, loud, and definitely not stealthy. 

In fact Vax heard her before he saw her or felt her. He heard the sound of footsteps stepping down the hallway, the light, but always somehow loud footfalls of the half elven druid, footsteps that he thought he knew far too well. He heard the sound of a hand, nails making a subtle 'ting' 'ting' against a door handle, the sound of metal turning and squeaking evidently needing to be oiled. He did not move much, only rolling slightly further to the right of his bed. He didn't sit up or lift his head as her feet tapped against his floor, nor did he move when she slid back his heavy bed coverings to crawl under them. He did not move as she settled herself amongst the pillows and bed covers.

Once Keyleth had settled her head against a pillow she didn't jump as Vax'ildan's arm, knotted muscle and scarred skin, came to wind around her waist, she did not jump when her lithe body was pulled back against his lean one or when his breath could be felt by her pointed ear. This was a ritual of sorts...One that had started long ago during their journey as a group. Keyleth would get cold at night, her body not made to withhold heat, and while she could change form, the prospect of curling up next to another body was always more tempting. It had started by accident, an attempt to curl up with Vex had ended with her in the wrong room and cuddled up with the twin instead...from that point on they had continued the ritual. Whenever Keyleth was cold Vax'ildan expected Kiki to find his bed and the warmth which he and many furs provided. And of course he never complained, not once, because the closeness was a need he felt. That sometimes when it wasn't cold and no Keyleth was to be found Vax found himself lying awake staring at his ceiling craving her presence, and fighting with himself not to disturb her. Those were often nights of sleepless arguments with himself and the deepening relisation that he was almost as reliant on Keyleth as he was on his own twin sister.

She equally enjoyed these nights, not just because it warm and cozy, but...because she enjoyed the innocent touch of another person...and one part of her argued the touch of Vax himself. It's why she always, much like this night, found herself turning in his arms, crawling closer, and snuggling into him much like she'd seen Vex do with her bear, Trinket. She felt no shame or embarrassment at this...she couldn't bring herself to...not when these nightly rituals were so dear to her heart and gave her much strength for the new day. 

He felt her drifting ever closer to the realms of sleep, her breathing on his neck getting quieter and quieter and more and more even as time passed. "Kiki...your sneaking is dreadful by the way" he whispered it in her ear, the druid merely grunted at him in annoyance, perhaps not even really taking in his words before settling further into him and drifting to sleep. Vax stayed like that, awake and curled around the Red haired druid, for a little while longer...contemplating the possibility of a future where Keyleth was not curled around him, but instead a husband...and found himself hoping that....that he could be that husband, or that at least he'd have a while longer with this women, with this feeling, with this peace that his childhood had rarely known. 


End file.
